


When he comes back, I won't get in the way

by Ambivalency



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Han is confused, Leia is observant, Luke just wants to do what's right, M/M, Multi, takes place during the original triology, there's some jealousy but mostly love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 04:17:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6784879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambivalency/pseuds/Ambivalency
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Our three heroes reflects on the others' relationship.<br/>(+ Bonus Han/Lando)</p>
            </blockquote>





	When he comes back, I won't get in the way

**Author's Note:**

> After watching episode 4-6 for the first time I felt like writing something about the relationship dynamics between our three leads.  
> My recall of events might not be 100%, sorry about that.

**Han and Luke**

Leia wonders briefly how these two ended up as friends. They’re both friendly and very energetic, but Luke is sweet and idealistic wheras Han is cynical and somewhat abrasive.

As she gets to know them better she understands what they see in each other. Also, opposites attract.

She thinks that if they aren't already a couple, they probably want to be.

There is a moment when she and Han is watching over Luke in his hospital bed, where it seems like Han is about to kiss Luke, but he doesn’t. So she does instead.  
Luke is amused. Han isn’t.

Leia never senses any resentment from Luke when she and Han gets together. If Luke stands closer to Han or if their shared smiles is a little warmer than what’s customary between friends, she doesn’t mind.

 

**Han and Lando**

The second time Han nervously declares that he and Lando Calrissian ‘go way back’ Leia starts wondering about the actual nature of their past. Han isn’t usually on edge like this.

He never says anything outright, but his behaviour over the next couple of days paints a solid picture. Everything from the way he embraces this man to the way he trusts him, which it’s clear he does, no matter what was said before.

And the teasing is more like flirting. She would know.

And while Leia doesn’t like it, she doesn’t think there are any intentions behind Han’s behaviour. It’s residue, falling into a familiar pattern with someone you used to know.

There are more important things to worry about. This place isn’t safe and she’s itching to get out of here. To find C-3PO and reunite with Luke.

 

**Leia and Luke**

Han is a mess.

He hates not knowing where he stands. After those first confusing couple of weeks when it felt like things could go any way he’s been almost certain that he and Leia are a sure thing. But to be fair, it’s not like she's promised him anything.

Maybe she has feelings for both of them, and can’t choose? Or worse, she’s decided she prefers Luke!

Has Luke had feelings for her all this time but kept it quiet?

He recalls that time on the Falcon when Luke asked him his opinion of Leia and the look he gave him when he replied that he tried not to think of her.  
Han had been sure Luke was flirting with him, but when nothing more came of it he’d started wondering if he’d misread the whole situation and it was Leia Luke was actually interested in. But then nothing had pointed at that either. Until now.  
Seeing the two of them huddled close together, trading secrets, made him ache.  
He dreads that they will choose each other and leave him behind.

Still, above all, he wants them to be happy.

 

**Han and Leia**

It seems that Han likes Leia right from the start. Luke asks him about it but Han jokingly deflects.

Luke decides after a while that he should probably stay out of it. Han and Leia make a good match and the three of them are all friends. That’s good enough for him.

Later, when he sees how happy they make each other, he knows he made the right choice. And he’s glad that there’s still a place for him next to the two people he loves the most in the galaxy.


End file.
